notionclubarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Amroth son of Amdír
Amroth, son of Amdír Malgalad, was a Silvan Elf-king noted for the founding of the port of Dol Amroth on the western shores of Belfalas in Gondor. A great seaman and architect, he was a brilliant engineer and scholar with an emotional character. His passionate, compulsive love for the Elf maiden Nimrodel led to his unfortunate death in T.A. 1981. Amroth in Eregion: Born after the Drowning of Beleriand Amroth grew up in Eriador .While his father went on to Lorinand and quickly rose in esteem among the Silvan elves, eventually being approached to be made King, young Amroth decided to live in the more progressive realm of the Noldor, where he became part of the Household of Celeborn the Wise and Galadriel. An accomplished Warrior, Amroth became one of Eregions Captains and defended Eriador against the advancing forces of Sauron, who did not gain foothold in the lands bordering the elven realms of Eregion, Nenuial, Sîrgala or Lindon.In contrast to most other elven Lords of his time Amroth also had little prejudice towards approaching the middle men, and eventually even befriended Agaldor, a Chieftain and Seer of the neighbouring men of Minhiriath.With the arrival of Annatar in Eregion and the death of his friend Agaldor by the hands of the Númenóreans, Amroth eventually became disillusioned with his life in Eriador and followed his father to Lórinand.Amroth never really felt native with the more simple wood-folk until he met Nimrodel, a silvan maiden who lived close to the Misty Mountains eastern foothills.To please her he even decided to live in a Talan, a great tree house and built the home of Cerin Amroth. Amroth in Lórien: Amroth ruled the Kingdom of Lothlórien, following his father's death at the end of the Second Age. His long reign was generally peaceful but, in T.A. 1981, it abruptly ended. The appearance of a Balrog in Moria caused his beloved Nimrodel to flee the Kingdom and, although torn by his loyalty to his people, Amroth followed her flight. When Amroth found her beneath the eaves of Fangorn Forest, she refused to return to the Golden Wood. Instead, the two decided to depart for Aman, where they hoped to marry. They elected to leave from Edhellond near Lond Ernil. Tragically, Nimrodel went ahead but was delayed and, when Amroth arrived at the Haven, he saw but one ship. The Elf-king waited for his love until the autumn winds rose and the weather worsened. Then, one stormy night—while Amroth slept on the ship—the vessel came untied in the high waves. Sundered from the shore, Amroth leaped into the roaring sea and tried to swim back to land, only to perish in the maelstrom. His vain attempt became legend, but nothing became known of the fate of the maiden for whom he died. A warrior and a noble, Amroth was taller than his Silvan kin (6'6"), although his silver-white hair and blue eyes were characteristic of his line. Lindon Category:Sinda Category:King Category:Second Age Category:Third Age Category:Lorien Category:Edhellond Category:Mariner Category:Scholar Category:Artist Category:Noble Category:Leader